Leon Cromwell
' Origins:' Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Alias/Aka: Blonde Devil, Light Angel Classification: Demi God, Demon Lord, True Hero Threat level: Maoh Age: Around 300 Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Weapon Mastery, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spiritual entity), Intangibility (Type 3), Forcefield, Light Manipulation (Can radiate lights from his wings which disintegrates the target), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Durability Negation (Can directly disintegrate the soul with his attacks), Flight (Type 5), Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Sealing (Can seal someone for eternity in a tetrahedron prison), Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy spirits and souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Spatial Manipulation (Can travel from one place to another instantaneously via "Spatial Movement" magic), Fire Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon the Flame Giant Ifrit), Aura, Status Effect Inducement, Resistance (to Mind Manipulation, Magic, Light Manipulation, Power Nullification, Status Effect Inducement, Ice Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Soul Manipulation) Physical Strength: Continent level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Continent (Capable of destroying his Continent sized City "El Dorado") Durability: Continent Speed: Speed of Light (His attack 'Holy Breakdown' is an entirely light based attack that uses photons. A suppressed Leon was able to move almost at Light speed) Intelligence: High Stamina: Extremely High Range: Thousands of Kilometers Standard Equipment: "Holy Flame Rapier", a Mythical class (Gods) rapier which posses bluish white flames on it's blade and "Golden Round Shield", a legend class shield whose defense ability is mixed with Leon's holy aura due to which it can suppress the damage from attacks of demonic attributes by half. Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Purity King Metatron: Leon's Ultimate Skill that draws purest energy possible from power, magic, aura, and skill. It's attribute is Light (Purification) which is specialized in purifying demons. Sacred Tetrahedron Demon Sealing Barrier: A tetrahedron with four pillars made from crystallized spirits grows large and in accordance to Leon’s will, it can wrap around the target. The Barrier is given the effect of eternity and it keeps sucking the magic power from the target and uses it to reinforce the barrier’s strength. This is the ultimate holy attribute barrier that works even better if the target has a demonic attribute. Holy Breakdown: A multi-layered 3D magic circle forms with Leon in the center and having the target inside of it. Twinkling lights radiates from Leon's 36 pairs of wings. When the lights collides with the layered barrier, they are reflected irregularly and fills the inside of the barrier with light. It is a wild dance of photons that breaks down the things it touches. The annihilation percentage inside the space covered by the barrier is 100%, it is an inescapable technique. This ability generates energy several thousand times greater than the “Disintegration” (which destroys everything from atom to soul) and everything within the barrier is disintegrated. Leon_Cromwel2l.png Screen-asasShot-2018-03-08-at-22.47.14-1.png Category:Male Category:Magic user Category:Character Category:Light novel Category:Light attribute Category:Light element manipulator Category:Flying Category:Good Category:Swordsman Category:Shield user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Weapons user Category:Animanga Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Summoner Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Teleport Category:Energy manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator